


Slow & Steady

by maltease (cocobunki)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffier Than Intended, Heavy Petting, M/M, No Sex, still steamy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobunki/pseuds/maltease
Summary: Donghae and Hyukjae are working out the kinks in their relationship. One time, they have a bit of fun after.





	Slow & Steady

**Author's Note:**

> smut starts really far down!!  
> wanted to do something soft and uwu so ta-dah  
> nothing too extreme; just boys on second base

They hadn't been together very long; about a year in.

  
And even though it seemed impossible, Donghae became more emotional when Hyukjae and him started dating. He'd already cried in front of him three times that week. Luckily for Hyukjae, Donghae repeated his reasoning to him for his sensitivity; he hadn't caught it through his ugly sobs and bubbling snot previously.

  
"Well, y'know," Donghae cuddled into Hyukjae on the couch as he shyly explained. He tried not to envelope his face in Hyukjae's warm chest as he spoke. "I'm really scared that little problems would escalate into bigger ones later if we don't talk them out."

  
Donghae sighed softly and picked his head up to look at Hyukjae.

  
"But I get that I overreact a bit when I bring them up," Hyukjae was captivated by the remorse in his child-like eyes and held Donghae closer. Donghae pecked his cheek. "Sorry about that."

 

Hyukjae's lips tugged into a small smile. He returned the kiss.

  
"It's fine. I'll be more thoughtful from now on, too."

 

Of course, things don't work out so pleasantly all the time.

 

There they were, arguing over a miscommunication and pushing blame back and forth. While Hyukjae sounded slightly more composed, his gestures were aggressive and his features were crossed. Donghae's shoulders were rigid and he felt tears brimming as he shouted and punched the fridge. His eyes stung more.

  
When those first few drops fell from his face, Hyukjae's face fell.

  
Memories of that soft conversation ran through Hyukjae and he dropped his shoulders. Donghae's breathing was uneven and quick, tears streaming from bloodshot eyes then. Hyukjae registered his boyfriend's vulnerable state and gulped. He looked away from Donghae, now silent.

  
"Got nothing to say anymore?" Donghae yelled once more, taking a step forward.

  
Hyukjae took a deep breath and faced him, animosity removed from his demeanour. He slowly replied.

  
"Donghae, let's not fight about this anymore, okay? It was just a misunderstanding and we are both at fault. Let's not dwell on it." Hyukjae approached Donghae like a frightened puppy.

  
This chipped Donghae's pride, seeing how easily Hyukjae swallowed his. He sniffed roughly and blinked away remaining tears. Donghae shifted his gaze around the room and back to Hyukjae a few times, letting him get closer.

  
Donghae rubbed his eyes with his sleeves, then stretched his arms out wide and open. Hyukjae let out a breath of relief at that, and held Donghae in an firm, gentle embrace.

  
"I'm sorry." Donghae sniffed once more.

  
"I'm sorry, too." Hyukjae soothed his back.

 

The atmosphere in the kitchen mellowed and the hug relieved physical tensions from the couple. Hyukjae patted Donghae's back and peeled himself away to kiss his forehead. Donghae unwrapped his arms from Hyukjae's waist and hung them around his shoulders, fingers linked behind his neck.

  
"Oh," Hyukjae mused. He reached for Donghae's hand at his neck. Hyukjae examined his red knuckles and frowned. "Donghae, you've got to control yourself better, alright? You're not getting any younger, you could really hurt yourself."

 

Only then did Donghae feel the numbness of his hand settling. He made a fist a few times. Hyukjae tenderly massaged his hand and Donghae observed his concentrated look. His heart skipped as he stared at Hyukjae.

  
"It's fine. Doesn't hurt much." Donghae moved his hand away and smiled with promise. Hyukjae met his eyes with subdued doubt.

 

So, Donghae put his arms behind Hyukjae's neck again and pulled him in to taste his lips. He moved his lips on Hyukjae's and sparks of excitement went off in his chest as Hyukjae kissed him back. They parted momentarily to breathe, then crashed back even more forcefully.

  
Hands wandered and explored; Donghae's lost in Hyukjae's hair and Hyukjae feeling up Donghae's hips and torso. There wasn't any space left between their bodies and their lips would magnetically attract each other after every necessary inhale.

  
Time ticked on and Donghae began nipping at Hyukjae's bottom lip. He sucked and nibbled on his lip and pulled on it. Donghae was getting warmer and rougher.

  
Suddenly, Hyukjae chuckled.

 

"How long are we going to just stand here making out?" He drummed his fingers along Donghae's side. Hyukjae lowered his voice. "The bedroom would be more comfortable."

  
And Donghae tilted his head down, hiding the silly smile on his face. Although, immediately after, he perked up and nodded with his toothy grin.

  
"Carry me." Donghae simply commanded. He jumped and hugged Hyukjae with his limbs, the other grabbing hold of him just under his butt.

 

Hyukjae set Donghae down on the bed softly and crawled to place a kiss on his lips. His arms were on either side of Donghae's waist and he shifted to sit with his legs draped over Donghae's. Donghae put his hands on Hyukjae's thighs and attacked him with a stronger kiss.

  
Tongues now involved, Hyukjae found himself having a hard time reciprocating the passion and was beginning to be pushed back. As such, Hyukjae put his focus in between Donghae's legs.

  
He wore Hyukjae's sweats; well. Through the thin fabric, Hyukjae felt Donghae and mapped out his shape with ease. Donghae faltered and made a small exclamation that Hyukjae felt on his tongue. Hyukjae dragged his hand over Donghae, working him up.

  
Their lips finally separate for longer than two seconds, and Donghae's ears were red. He took off his shirt with haste then rested his palms flat on Hyukjae's frequently surging chest. Hyukjae's cheeks dusted with red too.

  
Then, Donghae bounced in surprise when Hyukjae pressed on an especially receptive spot. He bit his lip as Hyukjae toyed with him more, his face burning brighter.

 

Donghae's now unsteady hands made him clumsy in his attempted ministrations. He fondled with Hyukjae's crotch and only gained confidence when Hyukjae quietly moaned. They were both half-hard.

  
Hushed pants filled the secluded room. With only a deafening silence around them, Donghae became acutely aware of his insane heart rate. He already could get hard anywhere just from thinking about Hyukjae inappropriately. Thus, the privacy of their room and practically having Hyukjae's cock in his hands greatly assisted in his obvious arousal.

  
He was stupidly embarrassed at how horny he was.

 

But, he used his utterly ruined pride to his advantage.

  
Donghae scooted his crotch closer to Hyukjae and clashed teeth with him before dipping his hot tongue back into Hyukjae's mouth. He shoved a hand down the front of Hyukjae's pants. With that, Hyukjae sputtered and froze.

 

Even if it was Hyukjae on the receiving end, Donghae was the one letting out satisfied puffs. He twisted his hand around Hyukjae's head and pumped his cock vigorously. Donghae kept his eyes fixated on Hyukjae's crumpled look. He loved earning those delicious prizes from him; uncontrolled breathing, twitches - every little reaction.

  
Both Donghae and Hyukjae were equally bold, just that Donghae was more headstrong. And he definitely showed it. Donghae stopped handling Hyukjae for a brief moment to get his sweats completely out of the way, making Hyukjae hazily flounder about as his bottom got stripped.

 

Donghae became too impatient and only pulled his pants down enough for his whole cock to spring out. He put two hands to use, on his and Hyukjae's. Pleasure overwhelmed Hyukjae and his fingers curled, too distracted to take over and instead, vocalised his gratitude to Donghae.

  
"Feels good, Donghae, so amazing." Hyukjae gasped.

 

Compliments fueled Donghae. He went harder on Hyukjae and relished in the way he sucked in a breath harshly, thrusting into his hand. Donghae readjusted himself such that he could work with greater ease. He had brought them closer and Donghae's cold hands bumped their hot cocks together a few times.

  
Hyukjae leaned into Donghae's touch. He finally built up some courage and stretched a hand across both their cocks, asking Donghae for permission to help. Donghae let his hands go and immediately felt goosebumps form on his skin when Hyukjae took over.

 

It was entrancing watching Hyukjae effortlessly run their cocks along together, the impossible warmth spreading all over Donghae's chest and unsurprisingly, even more so down south. He was close, and judging by the twitches of Hyukjae's tall member; red at its tip, he was too.

  
Donghae whimpered cuter than Hyukjae, Hyukjae evaluated. His face was made to scrunch up into that undeniably embarrassed pout. Such that, when Donghae whined he was going to cum in a high-pitched voice with that face, he became undisciplined with the flicks of his wrist.

 

_"Ah, ah, ah-"_

 

Spurts of white shot from Donghae first. He moaned in falsetto as he painted Hyukjae's hand and the lilac sheets with his seed. His toes curled and his knees bent, features contorted in ecstasy.

  
Hyukjae followed soon after, using Donghae's cum to jerk himself off faster. He came with a shock, his cum getting all the way to Donghae's thigh. About two little drops got onto Donghae's half-down sweats. He stroked himself until there was no more dribble.

 

For some reason, Donghae appeared more spent than Hyukjae. Too much blood flowed from his head and he fell forward to rest his forehead on Hyukjae's shoulder. Hyukjae felt his hot breaths blowing down his chest as Donghae nuzzled into his neck.

  
Hyukjae tilted his face to rest his cheek against Donghae's head, panting himself.

 

"Was good," Donghae mumbled. He brushed his lips against Hyukjae's collarbone. "Really good."

  
Hyukjae managed a silent laugh. He flexed his drenched fingers.

  
"Mm. Get up soon, I have to wash this off."

  
Donghae mewled in defiance. He liked where he was - where they were, and wanted to stay even if it meant dried cum on him.

  
And, honestly, Hyukjae did too. So he stayed still, listening to their hearts beating in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if i'll do more eunhae in the future, but suggestions with them/heeteuk(!!!) are still appreciated!


End file.
